Beautiful Liar
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: MY BIGGEST CHALLENGE! A regular couple and a mystery couple is being combined. Will their friendship fall to pieces or will they patch up in the ending? Songfic to Beautiful Liar by Beyonce and Shakira. R&R! My last oneshot for now.


**What's up everyone? This is officially my last one-shot (for now). I have to get back to my other stories. It's been wonderful to write all these songfics b/c they are SO easy to write.**

**This one is a challenge for me b/c it goes outside my regular couple-likeness. It's a cheating one-shot featuring 2 best friends and one guy. If you haven't heard the song, "Beautiful Liar" by Beyonce and Shakira (which is the BOMB), I'll have the URL on my profile so you can listen to it. **

**So here it goes, my last one-shot for now. Enjoy!**

_**Beautiful Liar**_

_Ay, Ay, Ay  
Nobody likes being played  
Beyonce, Beyonce  
Shakira, Shakira (hey)_

Gabriella had noticed it. She has noticed it for the longest time.

There was something different about Troy in the past few weeks. The trips to her locker and calls/texts to her cell started to get less and less. At first she thought it was just for basketball, but now she knew and couldn't believe it.

Troy was having a secret affair….with her best friend.

Gabriella leaned back on her locker, a confused look on her face. She couldn't believe that Troy would cheat on her, especially with her best friend. Gabi tried to get it out of her head but she couldn't. It was too much to bear. She sat up off the locker and headed to the science lab, where Taylor was working on her new experiment.

Gabriella needed to know the truth, once and for all.

_He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
(I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about)  
He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar  
(Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about)_

Gabriella came into the lab and saw Taylor hard at work. Taking a deep breath, Gabriella went up to Taylor and sat across from her.

"Hey Gabs, what's up?" Taylor asked.

"Are you and Troy together?" Gabriella straight up asked.

Taylor dropped her utensil and looked up at Gabriella. Gabi's face was mixed with anger and sadness all with serious. Taylor gulped, nervously.

"Why would you say that?" Taylor said.

"Just..tell me, Tay," Gabriella said softly.

Taylor looked down at her experiment, "yeah…" she replied.

"How could you that to me, Taylor?" Gabriella exploded.

"I don't know. We were working on a project and one thing led to another. He said that I was better than you and that loved me more," Taylor replied.

"Oh please! How long has that been going on? Me and Troy have been together for 1 ½ years!! And then you can just waltz in our relationship and ruin it!" Gabi exclaimed.

"He said I'm more worthy than you, you were just a sidekick to the big deal that was ME! You were just a pitiful one night stand!" Taylor sneered.

_You never know  
Why are we the ones who suffer  
I have to let go  
He won't be the one to cry_

"He would never…" Gabriella started.

"Yes he did, he loves me more than you. No wonder we never see you hang with him at school anymore," Taylor said.

"How could you, Taylor?" Gabriella replied.

"How could you?! Just leave him off like that like you always did," Taylor exclaimed.

Gabriella gasped and looked at Taylor. Anger rushed through her, ready to hit Taylor so badly.

"You know what? You can have him, but DON'T expect me to be your best friend anymore!" Gabriella concluded.

"FINE!" Taylor yelled. Gabriella stormed out of the lab room, slapping the door. Taylor looked down, mad about the fight. With her hand, she slapped her experiment down on the floor, with a loud crash. Taylor slid down to the floor and cried, for the fight with her ex-best friend and how she used her to get Troy.

Gabriella ran all the way out to her car before she even started to cry. She slammed the car door and collapsed onto the steering wheel. Thoughts were going through her mind fast, wondering if she had did the right thing. And losing a best friend in the process.

_(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
for a beautiful liar  
(Oh) Did he laugh about it   
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar_

Few weeks past and the girls still didn't talk. Taylor was still with Troy and making it publicly known. Gabriella alone by herself. Both without a best friend.

Their separation and fight flew through school and everyone was in shock. Taylor and Gabriella were like the best of friends in the whole school. They were never seen without the other and when one found out something, the other one would be the first to know. It was hard for all the students to not see them together in the hallways.

But during these few weeks, Taylor and Gabriella had grew to miss the other. At times, Taylor would go through her stuff in her room and find pictures of her and Gabriella. Gabriella would suddenly have an urge to call Taylor but soon remembered about their ending of their friendship. Even Troy had seen it in Taylor's face at times, when they would pass by Gabriella in the hallways. They were miserable without their true best friend.

_I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together  
I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again  
I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong_

Taylor was walking towards Gabriella's house wondering if this was the right thing to do. She was planning on saying sorry to Gabriella. She really did miss having Gabi as a best friend. Taylor reached her house and knocked on the door. On the inside, she was very nervous. _What if Gabi doesn't take me back as a friend? What if she doesn't forgive me?_ All thoughts were interrupted when the door opened.

Gabriella had opened the door and say Taylor at the doorstep. She had the urge to slam it in front of her face but didn't.

"Yeah?" Gabi asked.

"Gabriella, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened a few weeks ago. I know that Troy was going out with you and I should have stopped going out with him while I had the chance. I really hope you forgive me," Taylor confessed.

_You never know  
When the pain and heartbreak's over  
I have to let go  
The innocence is gone_

Gabriella had looked at Taylor in compassion. She smiled at Taylor and nodded.

"I was gonna come over to your house and do the same thing," Gabriella replied, "of course, I forgive you,"

Taylor smiled back and engulfed her best friend in a hug. They hugged tightly and softly cried, finally having their best friend back. Gabi and Taylor pulled back giggling and smiling.

"Let's go for a walk, like old times," Gabriella said.

"Alright," Taylor replied. Gabriella closed her front door and lacing her arm with Taylor's, they headed off to the nearby park.

_(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
(Oh) Did he laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar_

"So what are we gonna do about Troy now?" Gabriella asked.

"Are you guys still going out or did you break up with him?" Taylor said.

Gabriella stopped in her tracks and looked down at the ground.

"No way!" Taylor exclaimed, "When was the last time?"

"Last night. He had told me that he loved me and not you no more," Gabriella explained.

"That's why he didn't want to go out last night," Taylor whispered. She took Gabi's hands and swung them from side to side.

_Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed  
And I wish could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame_

"Gabs, we can't let a guy, I mean Troy, do this to us. Especially that we're best friends. We know better than this," Taylor said.

"But how are we gonna stop him. I really like him, Tay," Gabriella asked.

"Me too….wait! I have an idea. But you have to stick with it, because neither of us is gonna have him," Taylor told her.

Gabriella bit her lip and soon smiled. "Ok, what'cha got?" she asked.

**The next night….**

Troy knocks on Gabriella's door with a half dozen roses. The door opens and Gabriella approaches from the doorway.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella says smiling.

"Hey, I brought you some flowers," Troy replied, kissing her on the cheek. Gabriella blushed, taking the flowers from him and placing it in the nearby vase.

"Thanks, you ready to go?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Troy said. They both left out to his car, him opening her door first, and went off to their date. What they didn't know was that Taylor was parked in the nearby driveway in her mom's car. When they took off, Taylor started up her car and followed them.

Troy and Gabriella soon arrived at Red Lobster and parked in a nearby parking spot. They went inside and the operation soon began. Taylor parked nearby and waitied a while for her grand entrance.

Inside...

"I'm so glad you can make it out again to see me," Gabriella told me.

"That shows how much I love you, Gabi," Troy replied, smiling at her.

"What about Taylor? Don't you love her?" Gabriella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah I do but I've been with you longer. You're my only one for me," Troy said, looking dead in her eyes.

Gabriella blushed shyly and she leaned into kiss him. He was leaning in too until...

"TROY BOLTON!" Taylor exclaimed. Troy and Gabriella jumped and pulled apart.

"Taylor! What are you doing here?" Troy stuttered.

"I was here to pick up some food for my mom. What are you doing here...with Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

"Um...well you see..." Troy started.

"No wait! You were going out with MY best friend," Gabriella exclaimed. The fight soon became the center attention at the resterant.

"Gabi, I can explain..." Troy said.

"You know what? Save it! We don't need you anyways," Taylor replied, "I'm heading out,"

"I'm coming too," Gabriella said, putting on her jacket.

"Guys, don't leave! I really do like you guys a lot," Troy explained.

_(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
(Oh) Did he laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar_

Gabriella and Taylor turned around to look at him. "We don't like you a lot!" they said back to him. Arm in arm, they walked out of the resterant, leaving Troy in shame and embarrasment.

Outside the resterant Taylor said, "Not bad, Montez,"

"Same for you, McKessie. We'll never let a guy come between us again, promise?" Gabriella replied.

"Promise! Besides, I'm thinking of going for Chad. He's pretty cute," Taylor told her.

"Oh really? Well then, we have to get you two together," Gabriella said.

The girls giggled and soon left the resterant, both happy as ever and single as they can be.

For now.

**Ok, so the ending pretty much was sluggish but I tried. Anyways, you know what to do. R&R! The lavender button is tempting you...Press it...PRESS it...**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess.**


End file.
